Who's This Angel On My Stairs?
by speak-slow
Summary: A short, yet sweet, songfic on what happened between Jack and AnaLucia from when they met, to when the horrific plane crash took place. Read, and please, reviews are welcomed!


_My first Lost-fic! Yay!_

So, I wrote this just because there was absolutely none out there for the Ana-Lucia! C'mon people! isn't anyone excited for her? I know I am! Haha, sorry.. enough of that now. The song I used for this, very small, song-fic is titled "Passing On the Stairs." It's a beautiful song performed by Elysian Fields. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful song. I strongly suggest you go and listen to it. But, anyway, enough of this- I own nothing on here except.. my writing? lol. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm terribly sorry it's so short!

* * *

_In the hall lights flicker hum  
With her buckles still undone  
She hides beneath her blue trench coat  
Gaze so soft, yet so remote  
In that dusty uniform  
The outline of her lovely form  
And more than once I've brushed her hand  
Passing on the stairs_

Ana-Lucia bobbed her head up and down as she listened to the woman on the other end tell her things about her husband. "No way.." She whispered out loud, taking a couple steps towards the airports large, clear window. She brought her hand up to it and gently placed it onto the glass. She smiled to herself as she noticed the man she'd met in the bar down at the bottom, chatting with a couple of people. Jack... that was his name, Jack.

She continued to stare down at him. My god.. He was handsome. His eyes, that's what had first captured her when she seen him at the bar, sure, before she'd heard him talking. But the moment he sat down in the bar, she knew she had to talk to him. She had to know his name.

She stood there for a long moment before Jack looked up to the window and gave a wave. She smiled to herself and send a small one back. "Ana- Ana? Are you even listening!" Ana-Lucia brought her hand away from the glass as she jumped.

"Ahem– sorry sweetie– I really am. But I have to go, they're loading up the plane. I love you, mwah! Mwah!" She quickly hung up the phone and smiled to herself, going back to the window, chewing on the phone's antenna. He was gone.

_His dark lashes always hung  
With a look so weary and so wise  
When he passes he gentley sighs  
In his work-worn boots he leans  
And I wonder what it means  
Whatever does it mean  
Passing on the stairs_

Jack wandered down the airplane aisle, trying to find his seat. With a ticket in hand, his eyes darting back and forth from looking up to looking back down. When he finally reached his section, he nodded to his passengers. He sat down between them and leaned against the seat, sighing.

"Hard day?"

Jack looked behind him and spotted the woman he'd met in the bar, leaning over seats, biting her lower lip. "You can say that, yes." He gave a nod as he sent a smile over her way. "I thought I was suppose to meet you over there?"

"Eh.. I got tired of waiting all by my lonesome. So I decided to come over here and try my hand out at an adventure. And I can assure you, I made it over in one piece."

Jack laughed softly. He then looked beside him and noticed that the person beside him started to drift into a deep sleep. He looked back up an Ana-lucia and smiled. "I'm just gonna get my stuff and I'll be right over when we're in the air, okay?"

Ana-lucia nodded while smiling, "I see how you play this game– you like to keep the lady waiting." She winked over to him before standing up and returning to her seat.

_Up the stairs every night  
Up the stairs seven flights  
And down she goes into the night  
Down my stairs and out of sight  
Who is she with that misty look  
Every night a different book  
With the scent of violets in her hair  
**Who's this angel on my stairs?**_

Jack smiled over to the petite woman. She most certainly was beautiful. Dark complexion. Very, very different from Sarah. This Ana-Lucia had something special to her. Her personality was most defiantely intoxicating. Her aurora that surrounded her was so fuelled by her wisdom and thoughts, that once you came in contact with her, she'd drive you in with a hook..

...Kinda like Sarah had once been life before. Sarah.. His lovely Sarah. The woman who had stole his heart in one moment. The woman who'd taken everything from him, and tore it apart. The woman who'd..

Jack stood up and began to place his things up above his head. He, in a very organized order, placed his small duffle bag up top. He allowed his fingers to slowly drift down the sides, feeling the fabric underneath the hard calluses. He'd best not think about Sarah.

In about four minutes, he would be enjoying a drink with a very beautiful woman, who's personality was ten times more intoxicating.

_And down she goes into the night  
Down my stairs and out of sight  
Down my stairs and out of sight_

_

* * *

_


End file.
